Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to tools used in oil and gas wellbores. More specifically, the disclosure relates to downhole tools that may be run into a wellbore and useable for wellbore isolation, and systems and methods pertaining to the same. In particular embodiments, the tool may be a composite plug made of drillable materials.
Background of the Disclosure
An oil or gas well includes a wellbore extending into a subterranean formation at some depth below a surface (e.g., Earth's surface), and is usually lined with a tubular, such as casing, to add strength to the well. Many commercially viable hydrocarbon sources are found in “tight” reservoirs, which means the target hydrocarbon product may not be easily extracted. The surrounding formation (e.g., shale) to these reservoirs is typically has low permeability, and it is uneconomical to produce the hydrocarbons (i.e., gas, oil, etc.) in commercial quantities from this formation without the use of drilling accompanied with Facing operations.
Fracing is common in the industry and growing in popularity and general acceptance, and includes the use of a plug set in the wellbore below or beyond the respective target zone, followed by pumping or injecting high pressure frac fluid into the zone. The frac operation results in fractures or “cracks” in the formation that allow hydrocarbons to be more readily extracted and produced by an operator, and may be repeated as desired or necessary until all target zones are fractured.
A frac plug serves the purpose of isolating the target zone for the frac operation. Such a tool is usually constructed of durable metals, with a sealing element being a compressible material that may also expand radially outward to engage the tubular and seal off a section of the wellbore and thus allow an operator to control the passage or flow of fluids. For example, by forming a pressure seal in the wellbore and/or with the tubular, the frac plug allows pressurized fluids or solids to treat the target zone or isolated portion of the formation.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional plugging system 100 that includes use of a downhole tool 102 used for plugging a section of the wellbore 106 drilled into formation 110. The tool or plug 102 may be lowered into the wellbore 106 by way of workstring 105 (e.g., e-line, wireline, coiled tubing, etc.) and/or with setting tool 112, as applicable. The tool 102 generally includes a body 103 with a compressible seal member 122 to seal the tool 102 against an inner surface 107 of a surrounding tubular, such as casing 108. The tool 102 may include the seal member 122 disposed between one or more slips 109, 111 that are used to help retain the tool 102 in place.
In operation, forces (usually axial relative to the wellbore 106) are applied to the slip(s) 109, 111 and the body 103. As the setting sequence progresses, slip 109 moves in relation to the body 103 and slip 111, the seal member 122 is actuated, and the slips 109, 111 are driven against corresponding conical surfaces 104. This movement axially compresses and/or radially expands the compressible member 122, and the slips 109, 111, which results in these components being urged outward from the tool 102 to contact the inner wall 107. In this manner, the tool 102 provides a seal expected to prevent transfer of fluids from one section 113 of the wellbore across or through the tool 102 to another section 115 (or vice versa, etc.), or to the surface. Tool 102 may also include an interior passage (not shown) that allows fluid communication between section 113 and section 115 when desired by the user. Oftentimes multiple sections are isolated by way of one or more additional plugs (e.g., 102A).
Upon proper setting, the plug may be subjected to high or extreme pressure and temperature conditions, which means the plug must be capable of withstanding these conditions without destruction of the plug or the seal formed by the seal element. High temperatures are generally defined as downhole temperatures above 200° F., and high pressures are generally defined as downhole pressures above 7,500 psi, and even in excess of 15,000 psi. Extreme wellbore conditions may also include high and low pH environments. In these conditions, conventional tools, including those with compressible seal elements, may become ineffective from degradation. For example, the sealing element may melt, solidify, or otherwise lose elasticity, resulting in a loss the ability to form a seal barrier.
Before production operations commence, the plugs must also be removed so that installation of production tubing may occur. This typically occurs by drilling through the set plug, but in some instances the plug can be removed from the wellbore essentially intact. A common problem with retrievable plugs is the accumulation of debris on the top of the plug, which may make it difficult or impossible to engage and remove the plug. Such debris accumulation may also adversely affect the relative movement of various parts within the plug. Furthermore, with current retrieving tools, jarring motions or friction against the well casing may cause accidental unlatching of the retrieving tool (resulting in the tools slipping further into the wellbore), or re-locking of the plug (due to activation of the plug anchor elements). Problems such as these often make it necessary to drill out a plug that was intended to be retrievable.
However, because plugs are required to withstand extreme downhole conditions, they are built for durability and toughness, which often makes the drill-through process difficult. Even drillable plugs are typically constructed of a metal such as cast iron that may be drilled out with a drill bit at the end of a drill string. Steel may also be used in the structural body of the plug to provide structural strength to set the tool. The more metal parts used in the tool, the longer the drilling operation takes. Because metallic components are harder to drill through, this process may require additional trips into and out of the wellbore to replace worn out drill bits.
The use of plugs in a wellbore is not without other problems, as these tools are subject to known failure modes. When the plug is run into position, the slips have a tendency to pre-set before the plug reaches its destination, resulting in damage to the casing and operational delays. Pre-set may result, for example, because of residue or debris (e.g., sand) left from a previous frac. In addition, conventional plugs are known to provide poor sealing, not only with the casing, but also between the plug's components. For example, when the sealing element is placed under compression, its surfaces do not always seal properly with surrounding components (e.g., cones, etc.).
Downhole tools are often activated with a drop ball that is flowed from the surface down to the tool, whereby the pressure of the fluid must be enough to overcome the static pressure and buoyant forces of the wellbore fluid(s) in order for the ball to reach the tool. Frac fluid is also highly pressurized in order to not only transport the fluid into and through the wellbore, but also extend into the formation in order to cause fracture. Accordingly, a downhole tool must be able to withstand these additional higher pressures.
In addition, downhole tool technology has evolved from tools historically used in vertical orientation, which has resulted in new problems. For example, when used in a general horizontal orientation downhole tools, as well as the work string, encounter frictional resistance and gravitational force not otherwise present in a vertical orientation. In some instances, the downhole tool and/or the work string will be off-center, and even contact the surrounding tubular (e.g., casing), for thousands of feet.
Referring briefly to FIGS. 1B-1E, pitfalls associated with tool technology originally intended for vertical use, but ultimately used horizontally, may be seen. That is, in the prior art downhole tool 102 was conventionally used in a vertical orientation illustrated by FIG. 1B. This view is a partial component view of an end 114A of a mandrel 114 disposed within tool 102 and surrounded by a setting sleeve 154, as would be understood and apparent to one of skill in the art. It should be appreciated that other tool and system components exist (e.g., workstring 112, etc.) and are in place, and the FIGS. 1B-1D are for simplified illustrative purposes.
When the tool 102 is run into the well 106 and through tubular 108, the tool 102 will encounter various forces, including downward force F1, which may be a net force of pressure, gravity, etc. Tool area A1, resembling a circumferential contact region or near-contact region of the mandrel end 114A and the setting sleeve 154 incurs little to no portion of the force F1 because the area is largely parallel to the vector. The conventional tool 102 incorporates the simplest component parts that are cheapest and easily fabricated, which includes machined, linear portions. The tool 102 is easily positionable, and ultimately set, so that a largely concentric and equal annulus is formed between the tool 102 and the casing 108 (see, e.g., annulus arrows 199).
While this type of configuration is sufficient for vertical orientation, very distinct and different problems are encountered when the tool 102 is used in horizontal service. FIG. 1C readily illustrates how the tool 102, workstring 112, etc. incur various downward forces F1, resulting in the tool 102, etc. moving along the bottom portion of the casing 108. When the setting sequence begins, radial outward movement of slips and compressible member (not shown here) will ultimately urge the tool 102 toward a central position, as illustrated in FIG. 1D. However, when this occurs the tool 102, by way of, for example, area A1 experiences incredible downward forces F2. This happens because as the tool 102 begins to centralize, the workstring 112 in some manner is also urged to centralize. Thus, the weight of the workstring 112 will be transferred into the tool 102, including at a point P1 of the mandrel 114, resulting in a fracture point P1, as shown in FIG. 1E.
The most apparent solution for one of skill would be to increase clearance between the mandrel end and the setting sleeve; however, debris, sand, etc. may fill into this clearance, and then there is ultimately no clearance, resulting in a pseudo tolerance fit, as well as other problems caused by the debris that impairs the function of the tool 102.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for novel systems and methods for isolating wellbores in a viable and economical fashion. There is a great need in the art for downhole plugging tools that form a reliable and resilient seal against a surrounding tubular. There is also a need for a downhole tool made substantially of a drillable material that is easier and faster to drill. It is highly desirous for these downhole tools to readily and easily withstand extreme wellbore conditions, and at the same time be cheaper, smaller, lighter, and useable in the presence of high pressures associated with drilling and completion operations. There is a great need in the art for a downhole tool that overcomes problems encountered in a horizontal orientation.